<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class Trips and How to Handle Them by Maples_237</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085063">Class Trips and How to Handle Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maples_237/pseuds/Maples_237'>Maples_237</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCEU, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DCEU - Freeform, Daminette, miraculous - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maples_237/pseuds/Maples_237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A class trip is always fun. But for a certain class, it’s anything but.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How to Anger Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is a rewrite of Class Trips and How to Handle Them. I apologize for the lack of updates but I’ll try my best to post chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three years when Wang Fu and Ra’s al Ghul struck a deal. It was agreed upon that their grandchildren would be betrothed and would be wed to each other the moment both completed their training and have acquired the skills needed to rule their respective associations. </p><p>Like any other good parents, Sabine and Tom were wary when Fu told them about it and the same went for Talia, but seeing the two teens work so well together, they agreed it was a great match. They were each other’s equal. </p><p>A few years passed and they were to be married. Of course, this would not be the usual marriage ceremony. Traditions and beliefs were a thing and they had to follow it. They wouldn’t have any big celebrations and they wouldn’t be able to enjoy the life of a married couple but they had each other and that’s what counted.</p><p>Unfortunately, someone took the term wedding crasher too seriously and decided to crash the Temple of the Miraculous. Seriously. The building was in crumbles by the time they were done. </p><p>But first, a recap is in order.</p><p>“Shall they accept, their unity will be never-ending and unbreakable. Their bond strong and powerful.” Wang Fu spoke out. “Do you two swear to be with each other no matter what, to accept the responsibilities you’ve been given, to follow your destinies?” he asked.</p><p>“We do.” the couple declared and turned to face each other.</p><p>The day had been going fine, had it not been for the sound of helicopters. That wasn’t right. The duo looked at each other and at that moment they both had the same thought, intruders.</p><p>The day was a bloody mess, also not an exaggeration. Blood covered the walls of the temple, and the once lively place was now dead. The mountains of the League got stormed too. Something they came to know while they looked for a place to hide in, along with the deaths of Ra’s Al Ghul and Wang Fu. They were weak in strength and they had no choice.</p><p>The lovers had to part, but nothing would limit their love with each other. </p><p>Through their letters and calls, Marinette came to know that Damian got dropped off to his father, the big bat himself, Bruce Wayne. He took on the mantle of Robin and worked alongside Batman and his rather large family. The term “Serial Adopter” always came up whenever they talked about the man. She knew that he realized that what they believed was wrong and now sets out to do what’s right. She knew that he got friends, being part of various superhero groups and all that.</p><p>Damian came to know that after the ceremony the Dupain-Chengs fled to Paris, where they still are now. They opened up a bakery and were now living what they would call a “normal” life.</p><p>Damian also knows that she and her class would be coming to Gotham three weeks later and was currently in the cave with the whole Bat-Family around him. </p><p>Alfred arrived first, with him a cart of drinks and some snacks. Damian didn’t even see where he entered in from. He just remembered hearing Alfred greet him. The cave opened and the Batmobile went through. Bruce and Selina stepped out and were soon followed by Todd and Grayson, who drove in via motorcycles. Barbara appeared. Cassandra stepped out of the shadows. And Stephanie Brown came in with a still sleepy Tim Drake. </p><p>He turned to assess the group. </p><p> He started “I have called everybody here today to take notice of something I came to know just recently,” </p><p>Pulling up a picture of Marinette and her class, he turned to his family. “My beloved, along with her class, will be arriving in Gotham in two weeks.”</p><p>Tim Drake finally woke up. He was well aware of the class and about Marinette seeing the fact that he was the one that read and accepted the letter passed by their class representative, but he was not aware Damian -his little brother and literal Demon knew someone from it. But then Damian’s words finally processed in his head, “Wait, wait, wait, beloved?” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes, Drake.” Damian stared at him. Eyebags were under his eyes and he was downing his coffee like his life depended on it- it did, actually. “Your lack of rest appears to affect your senses. Sleep more. Maybe you would be more able to pay attention,” he replied. </p><p>“I didn’t know Kitten was to visit.“ Selina said. She looked him straight into the eye and deadpanned “I say we get Marinette for a week.” by we she meant herself, Harley, Ivy, and the rest of the rogues. They all missed the girl dearly. Selina met the girl during one of her many past museum heists. They were both after the same piece of jewelry and Marinette beat her to the catch. The two crossed paths again and the two got to know each other.</p><p>“Outrageous! That’s too long of a time!” he argued. Their trip would only last three weeks! How preposterous.</p><p>Bruce backed him up, “No way you’re getting her for more than a day! I haven’t had the chance to get to know her and I’m technically her father-in-law!”. Selina looked at him and stared, like, “deep-into-you-soul” kind of stare. He huffed, “Fine, but only for four days- and she stays at the Manor.” and Selina nodded.</p><p>“You’re such a suck-up, Bruce!” shouted Jason. “We’re her family-in-law! Why should they get her first!” </p><p>Barbara and Cassandra looked at each other and sighed. Stephanie sneaked off to get some coffee for Tim.</p><p>“I do believe that we should have more time to be with Marinette, Miss Selina-“ Alfred started. </p><p>Wait, family-in-law? Since when did Damian get married? How come they knew but didn’t tell him? Tim was seriously confused. “I need to backtrack for a bit.”</p><p>Dick, who sat beside him, patted his shoulders. “Hey, relax. It’s the stress of being CEO catching up to you. Besides, it’s not like you didn’t know me and Kor’ i were engaged.” </p><p>“Yeah, congratulations on that by the way- wait, you two are engaged?!”</p><p>The chatter only resumed. By the time the group settled their arrangements, about six hours had passed.</p><p>Some would say their meeting was productive. After all, they managed to calm down to actually make plans. It all depends on who you ask.</p><p>All villain activity would be on standby during the duration the class would visit. It didn’t take much coaxing, seeing that they all knew Marinette, the girl everybody loved. Security would be added the second the class arrived. All heroes in Gotham (unless busy) would take turns in acting as their security.</p><p>But then again, they probably would’ve made more progress had they not have been, well, a family.</p><p>Bruce and Selina kept getting into disagreements. Harley and Ivy, who Barbara connected into a call through their screens, kept on making threats. </p><p>“-Bats, all I’m saying is, she should be able to hang out with her favorite aunts and uncles for longer.” The blonde had been trying to argue her points calmly but was instead interrupted by a very, very, threatening Ivy. “Listen here, Bruce, Marinette is ours. I do not care if she’s your daughter-in-law, we met her first and she liked us first. Therefore; she gets to stay with us first. I don’t see why you keep on trying to defend yourself.” She’d tried to sic one of the more poisonous plants she’d been taking care of onto the family but was fortunately stopped by Selina glaring at her. </p><p>Tim kept on dozing off and they had to repeat some parts of their discussion. Not like that was new, they knew that the coffee-addicted man was tired from all of his duties. </p><p>Jason kept on poking him to keep him awake. “Tim? Are you still alive? I don’t think he is. Guys-“ the man-child had exclaimed. Eventually, Tim had enough and threw Jason his empty cup, which he, unfortunately, was able to dodge.  “Good news, still alive!”</p><p>Tim had chased him around the cave until he just stopped and went back to his chair to take a snooze.</p><p>They’d tried everything to make him get a day-off and so far nothing has worked. Steal his stacks of coffee? He just appears out of nowhere with another cup. Steal his Red Robin suit? He just finds a way to get it back. Get security to stop him from going to Wayne Enterprises? He just magically appears in his office. So far, the only thing keeping him semi-awake was, as you guessed it, coffee.</p><p>Speaking of a game of chase, Barbara suddenly remembered something important. “Ok, so, about the ceremony. I’ve been thinking. Can’t we remove the part where you have to go run around chasing a-“.</p><p>Barbara kept on kidding around, teasing Dick about Kor’ i and their wedding. As wedding planner, she’d familiarized herself with Tamaran traditions after meeting Kor’ i and what she found was indescribable, to say the least.</p><p>Cassandra stayed quiet most of the part. But Jason swears he heard her mutter “-children,” as he ran around.</p><p>Some joking around later, they all got serious and started actually doing things. Afterward, the group went on their separate ways. </p><p>Damian smiled as he thought of Marinette. He turned to make his exit, seeing the others already had, but his eyes caught the Robin costume- in all its traffic light glory, displayed in a glass. He smirked.</p><p>No one would mind, why not? </p><p>Not soon after, he was suited up and was leaping from building to building. The cold breeze hit him as he grappled over to the top of a building, more specifically, Wayne Enterprises. </p><p>He couldn’t help but stare at the bright moon overlooking the dark scenery of Gotham. As he looked at the view from it, he suddenly remembered why he came. Taking out a communicator from one of the many pockets the Robin suit had, he made a call.</p><p>The machine in his hand ringed not more than three times before a tired voice rang through. “Habibi?” </p><p>“Habibti, you stayed up late again, didn’t you?” he questioned. “Hey! I have a perfectly good answer to that.”</p><p>“And what might that be?” </p><p>“Well, my uncle ordered a commission from me and-“</p><p>“Angel, I’m sure your uncle would understand if you chose to take a few days to rest. And I know for a fact you already finished that jacket. So, please, tell me what’s been bothering you.“ </p><p>“How did you?- right, I told you last week.” Marinette sighed. “Well, I haven’t been honest with you these days. The truth is, I’ve been having a hard time these days. Hell, life now is worse than life at the League. There’s someone in my class named Lila Rossi. She joined two years ago and she’s been spreading lies ever since. At first, I thought she would get over it and would admit her faults but nothing’s changed.” she paused.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t be bothered. But somehow, she managed to turn everyone against me one by one. Everybody hates me now and each time I try bringing up the truth it just ends up in me getting called jealous and stuff.” by now, her eyes were glossed over with tears. “I don’t know what to do, Damian.”</p><p>“I’m still awake because she messaged me an hour ago. She threatened to hurt Maman and Papa. Her threats always come true, one way or another. She’s worse than anybody I’ve encountered in the past.” the tears eventually took over her vision. </p><p>Miles away, Damian was furious. And if there’s one thing everybody who angered him knew, it was to never do it. Most ended up bloody, bruised, traumatized, and scared. </p><p>And this liar made him angry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Paris to Gotham</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the support! I’ll try to update as often as I can.</p><p> It’s quite odd to know that there are people out there who actually like this. </p><p>So, thank you.</p><p>&lt; 3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Far away, a certain liar felt chills climb up her back. Her arms wrapped around her, and that was enough of a signal for her class, who immediately offered multiple jackets and sweaters. </p><p>The girl immediately refused- for she wouldn’t dare even think wearing anything that came from their filthy hands- and continued on telling her tale of grandeur, which caught their attention again. </p><p>This time, it was a story about how Batman saved her during a trip and how he told her she was number one in their priority list because of how important she was.</p><p>Marinette, who distanced her seat from them by an aisle or two, sighed. Files and papers were positioned beside her, and thankfully she was almost done with her pile of burden. Paperwork sucked. </p><p>The airport was filled with plentiful people,  and she tried her best to ignore the conversation of lies occurring nearby.</p><p>Madame Bustier, who sat beside her, was sporting another stack of files on her own.  </p><p>“Aren’t you going to do anything about that?” Marinette pointed at the gathered group near their places. The woman put her files and papers on top of the empty seat at her side, and a thump was heard. </p><p>Her shoulders sagged. “I want what’s best for my students, Marinette. You know this.”</p><p>“No, I really don’t. If this was just an average student, you wouldn’t even think twice about reporting them. But no, just because Lila’s mother is an ambassador, you decide that, ultimately, you’d rather have your students be lied to in favor of her having a position of power.” </p><p>“Marinette-“ </p><p>Caline tried to interject, but Marinette has enough disappointment for the day. Putting up a smile (a thing she does often now), she walked towards the class.</p><p>“Everyone! We only have thirty minutes left until we board. I suggest you take the fifteen minutes I’ll give to do what you need to. Remember, you only have fifteen minutes. I want all of you back here after that.”</p><p>Thankfully, she didn’t hear any disagreement. At least, until someone decided to open their mouth.</p><p>“Thank you for telling us, Marinette!” her tone was kind, but Marinette knows better than to fall for illusions. “But..”</p><p>Here she goes again.</p><p>Multiple lands away, Damian felt a rush of anger and took it out on one of the many poor, always-destroyed-within-minutes-of-usage punching bags they owned.</p><p>The sound of punches echoed in the cave. </p><p>“What did the bag ever do to you, Demon Spawn?” </p><p>Damian ignored the jab from Jason, focusing on the black sack in front of him, instead replacing it with one sausage-haired eyesore (also known as Lila Rossi).</p><p>The Italian would pay for hurting his Beloved. Dearly.</p><p>Their conversation replayed in his mind. Damian remembered how he felt his heart drop. How he felt anger, worry, homicidal rage, in a cycle of repeat.</p><p>Thankfully, he’d been able to calm down after the ringing in his ears stopped and he heard Marinette’s voice.</p><p>However, he was not thankful for the bank robbery that occurred nearby, which he had to tend to quickly. </p><p>Their talk was cut short, unfortunately. If he put in more force than necessary on the goons who thought their heist would work, no one would have to know.</p><p>And with that, he continued hitting.</p><p>Time passed on, and after settling in the plane and making sure they didn’t forget anything, Marinette took the time to settle in the comfy seat. </p><p>Her eyes drooped. A nap would do her some good, she mused. The next hours would be spent in tranquility. </p><p>She wondered, though, what this trip had in store. This wouldn’t be like one of their old trips, it was Gotham they were going to. Nothing was never unique about Gotham.</p><p>“Good afternoon, everyone. This is your captain speaking. I welcome you all aboard flight 39B. Non-stop from Paris to Gotham. . .”</p><p>The next words were a blur to her, as she was caught up in her thoughts. </p><p>“I’ll be speaking to you again before we land. Until then, sit back, and enjoy the flight.”</p><p>Her wondering came to a halt, and she picked out her sleeping mask from her purse and put it out for later.</p><p>The view outside of her window seat was amazing. Buildings faded into clouds, and soon they were on the air. She couldn’t wait to spend time with her family.</p><p>Gotham awaits.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>